


Honey, Don't Feed Me (I Will Come Back)

by daddio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Niall Horan, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Louis, Guardian Angels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Harry, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampires, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Zayn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddio/pseuds/daddio
Summary: Louis is an average vampire with a tired and boring life. Enter Harry Styles, the newborn vampire that needs his help to learn how to survive his life as a blood sucking monster. They get along better than Louis ever thought they would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! long time no see, folks. this is a story that i wrote a long time ago, initially named Newborn. i never finished writing that one, though it was close to being done. i basically just deserted it, because i hated the writing and didn't know how to remake it. so here i am, and i have rewritten the fic with intent to finish it. i'm leaving newborn up until i feel comfortavle enough to delete it. this fic will be VASTLY DIFFERENT from newborn but will follow most of the basic plot points. don't read that and expect to be getting the same thing here, please ! anyways, i enjoy any and all support. thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know better babe, you know better babe  
> Than to look at it, look at it like that

Life before being turned was not that eventful but, to be fair, it wasn't very eventful after becoming a vampire for Louis either. Alive Louis, which is what he called the version of himself pre-vampire turning, had spent many days picking up shitty jobs in which he was a messenger for the towns in his area. Passing through these little villages that sloped into thick forests was his life. He spent a lot of time by himself, thinking about whatever he could to not be so bored on his voyages.

Currently, he was passing between a little town in France and a slightly larger town up ahead a few miles. It was tiring work, but if he focused on the ache in his feet or the boring scenery it was worse. Which was why he was avidly wondering about what types of messages people found so important to send. He imagined lovers passing letters to each other that were heartfelt and slaved over. Other letters were tear soaked and speaking of heartbreak. Maybe some of them are pronouncing the arrival of their baby. The last thought made him smile. His mother would be giving birth any day now to his newest siblings. Just the thought of it maybe him happy. He thought she would be giving birth to her second set of twins but secretly hoped another boy was born, the only boy other than him in their family.

So caught up in his thoughts, Louis doesn't manage to see the person speeding towards him from his right until he is knocked over. His messenger bag full of letters gets thrown off his shoulder and envelopes fall out. His left shoulder mostly takes the blow and he lets out a small groan at the pain. The person's weight is fully on him and when he manages to look up, they appear deranged. Eyes glowing red and sharp teeth unnaturally long, the person hisses at him. Louis is so in shock- he doesn't know how to react, but he doesn't get the time to. The woman snaps her jaw down at his jugular and bites harshly. Louis emits a scream so loud he wonders if the town he was heading to can hear it. His blood feels like it's curdling and his ears ring but by the time he's stopped screaming, she is up and running in the opposite direction, appearing frustrated.

Louis doesn't pay her much attention, clawing at his throat that isn't spilling blood like he felt it should. His skin burns, like really really burns, and he wonders if the woman was sickly or a beast. He's hyperventilating and his skin is stinging worse and worse.The burn has become unbearable and the ache in his gums has grown to a full fledged pain. This agony over takes him, every part of his body on fire, and then-

He passes out.

Louis awakes an unknown amount of time later. It's dark out now but he can tell the sun is rising. His throat hurts and he licks his lips, thirsty. His shoulder doesn't hurt so much anymore but to be fair, all of his skin feels numb and cold. He shakes himself from his position and stands. He swallows dryly and rubs at his aching eyes. He smells something- pork? He sniffs a few more times and then nods to himself. It is pork. But who is cooking pork in the middle of the forest so early? 

Also, his ears are ringing and his eyes can't focus on anything for too long or he starts to see them in vivid detail, almost like he is closer than he is. He swears if he looks too long at the leaves on the trees, he can start to see the veins on them and then the bugs that crawl over them.

He can't remember what he was doing, who he's related to- all he knows is his own name and what happened right before he was bitten, for some reason. What did that lady do to him?

He begins his walk again and hopes he gets to the town soon. He wants to lay down for a long while and hopefully get something to drink. God, he's so thirsty. 

It is a few hours later when he begins to smell something absolutely delicious. He can't tell what it is, exactly, but he knows it is getting closer to him. All of a sudden he is running faster than he ever has, as if his legs were possessed, and approaches another man with a bag similar to Louis's own. Well, Louis's old bag, considering he left that bag behind himself. 

The man looks unsuspecting and then confused, but before he can even say 'hello' Louis barrels him over and something takes him over. It's like his instincts make him press his lips to the man's neck and bite down, with teeth he doesn't remember having so sharp. He drinks the man's blood, appalled by his own actions It's like he is out of his body and watching himself. He doesn't want to be draining this man of all of his life force but it's what his body is doing. Louis chokes a bit on a large gulp and splutters blood all over the man's shoulder before finishing his job and standing up. Louis is panting by the time he is fully standing but he feels more in control. He continues his walk.

Later, Louis will arrive at the town and drain five more people of all of their blood within the span of two days. By then, another young vampire by the name of Ed will take him in and teach him how to be a proper vampire. Louis will spend two centuries with the man before he leaves by himself.

Louis has now been living by himself for a few decades. He has a lovely cottage-like home just past the suburbs. He's got enough space to himself that he is safe fron wanderers but close enough to town that he can enjoy himself when he wants to, which is not very often. Truth be told, Louis tends to spend months of undisturbed solitude at a time before he needs something or his friends want to see him. 

Louis likes solitude, he tells himself. He loves to be alone, and to be stuck inside his home often. He's not always telling the truth when he says that. 

He's on another one of his streaks, having spent three months and twelve days in this house just doing whatever. His time spent inside is much better now with newfound technologies filling up his time. As of right now, he is curled up against the armrest of his couch and watching a show on Hulu. He's not that invested in the plot, which is why his eyes begin to droop and he is about to let himself fall asleep.

A loud banging interrupts his almost-slumber and he startles from his place, fangs dropping at the threat. He glares at the door and stands, letting his teeth retract properly before opening the door. Sometimes, his instincts were a nuisance.

The man at the door just so happened to be his best friend, Niall. Niall had known him for most of his life as a vampire as they tended to hang out in the same places in the earlier days. Louis gave his dear friend a once over, seeing him soaking wet and his shoes covered in mud. Niall could snap and he would be dry and clean due to his powers so he must've been in a rush to get here.

Niall ushered himself in, leaving a trail of mud across Louis's floor, which the vampire winced at. Louis was so preoccupied with watching his friend that he hadn't seen the man towering over him, and when he turned back around to close the door, that man was there and sniffing around him with furrowed brows, eyes golden and fangs large and ready.

Louis squeaked in fear, moving to slam the door shut on the man, but Niall yanked him back and ushered the stranger inside. Louis watched as the man stepped in, also muddying up his floors, and then began sniffing at the things Louis owned.

"What is this?!" Louis whisper-hissed at Niall, trying not to alert the other vampire of his fear. A vampire noticing another vampire in fear could lead to a lot of other problems.

Niall shushed him, and spun to the man, "We are going to the laundry room to get towels to dry off. Stay here, Harry."

At the name, the man snapped his attention to Niall and squinted his eyes. Niall took that as enough permission to leave and dragged Louis to his laundry room. Before Louis could speak on his outrage, Niall pressed a finger to his lips and hushed him.

"I need your help," The blonde boy said, big blue eyes pleading, but that wouldn't be enough for him to say yes.

Louis pushed the finger from his mouth and slit his eyes at his friend, "What happened?"

Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair, and then nodded before he spoke, "I had been Harry's assigned Guardian Angel since he was born, as you know. I watched over him at all times that necessitated it and I was normally very vigilant. The other night, another angel needed help figuring out how to help their own assigned human and I agreed to help. In doing so, I neglected Harry for a night. I didn't think anything would come of it…"

And yeah, Louis probably should have mentioned that Niall is a guardian angel. Oops.

"What happened to him?" Louis asked, even though he was piecing together the story already. He winced as he heard the telltale sounding clash of glass breaking from the living room that Harry was in.

"Ok, well," Niall continued, undisturbed by the clash, "The night that I let Harry be on his own, he decided to go to a pub with some friends of his. Normally, that's no big deal, but they chose a pub they had never been to before. This bar was one of those human-vampire mixed places? You know the type. They lure in innocent humans and then they drink from them or turn them for their own pleasure."

Turning someone, surprisingly, involved a lot of pleasure, Louis heard. He had never done it himself, but in the vampire community, it was all they talked about. The problem was, you weren't supposed to turn people- for obvious reasons- so they would do it in seedy pubs like this and then leave whoever it was high and dry, likely to die of starvation or kill others trying to feed their terrifying hunger.

"They hadn't realized that their lives were in danger, despite numerous clues that it was, and they went in. Harry found a woman who wanted to bed him and they went to her house, which was inconveniently out in the woods. She took him in, had sex with him, and then at his weakest moment, she bit him and drained him of blood before turning him. As he was knocked out, she dragged him further out into the woods and left him there, presumably to die. He woke up by himself and tore through the woods trying to find his way out. By now I had figured out something was terribly wrong because I was being assigned someone new as Harry was listed as 'dead'. I went out to find him, having to track him down myself because once they're dead I can't use my powers to find them. I found him a few hours after he was turned, still in the woods," Niall finished the story with a regretful and guilty look on his face, lips tugged downwards and eyes not meeting Louis's.

"Okay, Niall, it's not your fault. How could you have known that someone would do such a terrible thing to him?" Louis asked, reaching out for his friend and wrapping his arms around him.

Niall sighed and spoke again, "Do you see why I need your help? You're the only vampire I know and trust. You can help him. Just until he is ready to go, however long that takes. I just don't want another massacre on our hands again, especially because I failed my job in keeping this from happening."

Louis thought it over, but ultimately the dejected look on Niall's face won out. He couldn't just let this man die or kill others. Maybe some companionship would be good for Louis?

"Fine," Louis grumbled petulantly, but he smiled anyways and pulled back to look at Niall, "Don't worry yourself so much. I'll take care of him. Next time you come by he'll be a grade A citizen."

Niall smiled back and snapped his fingers so that he was clean and dry before they heard another crash. Louis marched into the living room to take care of it. 

Maybe it would be harder than he thought to make Harry good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know better babe, you know better babe  
> Than to talk to it, talk to it like that

After Niall left, Louis took to picking up the mess that Harry left behind. It wasn't the easiest, considering it was mostly glass and on his carpet, but he vacuumed and then made sure Harry wasn't cut anywhere, which was even worse.

"Harry, I just need to see if you were cut by the glass," Louis huffed, backing Harry up against a wall in trying to see. It's not that Harry wouldn't heal, because vampires heal rather quickly, but if the glass was stuck in the cut it could be painful and could heal over the glass, which is even worse. Louis huffed and reached out to grab Harry's hand only to be shoved away and growled at. He sighed. He knew when he was in a losing battle. 

He was just about to turn away when he thought of something. He looked Harry directly in the eye, something good to do when approaching a newborn vampire, and made himself a bit smaller in the way he upheld himself, "Are you hungry?"

Harry slowly, hesitantly nodded, and eyed Louis with the utmost distrust. Louis smiled and waved at him to follow before heading into the kitchen. Louis opened his fridge, which was filled with blood, and grabbed a few bags for Harry to drink from. When he turned, Harry was seated at his dining room table with eyes glowing and shiny fangs glinting in the light. Louis barely stopped himself from appreciating the size of his fangs and their pearly color.

Louis set the blood down on the table but smacked Harry's hand when he reached for them. He smirked, ignoring Harry's responding angry growl, "Ah, ah, ah. First, you have to tell me if you were cut. Then you can go crazy."

Harry glares at him but flips his arm over to show a scrape on his wrist with dried blood on it. Louis takes a moment to make sure that there is no glass inside and then hands over the blood. Harry immediately tears into the bag with his fangs, sucking down gulp after gulp and emitting small sounds of pleasure at finally quenching his thirst. He gets a bit messy around his mouth but Louis just grabs a napkin and wipes his face for him. Harry makes a disgruntled noise but appears to appreciate it because everytime Louis stops him, the newborn lets him clean him.

Louis is slightly pleased by the development, no matter how small it is, and waits for Harry to be done.

Harry drinks all of the blood in Louis's fridge except for two last bags and his chest rumbles with appreciation and satisfaction. Louis can't help but let out an answering small, pleased sound at having made Harry happy and to appease Harry's instinctual desire for a responding sound. This might not be so hard after all!

"Alright, I assume you're tired so I'm going to take you to your bedroom. I don't really have rules in this house, just please tell me if we run out of blood or anything. I'll take care of it all, I just gotta know. I know that this experience is shitty for you but I'll do my best to make it as good as it can be," Louis promises, though seemingly to a brick wall considering Harry doesn't appear to be listening. Newborns, Louis scoffs internally, and rolls his eyes. He leads the way up the stairs, Harry following determinedly at a slow pace.

Louis stops at the door across from his own, popping it open and flicking the light on. The room is the same as it was the last time one of his friends slept over, which was probably a few months ago. The blankets are tangled up and there's probably dust all over this room but Harry perseveres and barrels through, landing on the bed and snuggling it with closed eyes. Louis lets out a small huff of a laugh.

With Harry seemingly relaxed and wrapped up in those blankets, he kind of looks cute, Louis thinks. The furrowed brows are no longer tensed, his normal frown nothing but a flat smile, and he just looks so happy. Before Louis can stop, he pictures himself being the blanket and having Harry so tightly wound around himself. He shakes himself from that thought before he can dwell on how lovely that sounds.

"Have a good sleep, big boy. We've got some work to do tomorrow," Louis exits with an embarrassed flush, flicking the light off as he goes and then walking to his own room. He climbs into bed, kicks off his pants, and then promptly falls asleep.

When Louis wakes up it is to the sound of awkward shuffling and low whines. Forgetting what happened the night prior, Louis quickly rises and looks around frantically, eyes wide. When his eyes drop to where Harry is and not an intruder, Louis remembers the events of last night. He makes a small noise of relief at the realization and then wipes at his eyes, sighing.

As he opens his eyes again, he looks at Harry to figure out why Harry was whining. Louis swears Harry acts more like a lost puppy than a vampire but, truth be told, Louis had acted quite similar, if you ask Ed. Vampires were recorded as agile, elegant, graceful creatures and yeah, they could be, but to their core they were primal beings. They mate for life, they growl to threaten opponents, they are more in tune with their instincts than any other creature, other than werewolves, who only beat them by a little bit. The difference between Louis as a newborn and Harry as a newborn was that Louis had been a much more frightened vampire at first. He hadn't ever dared to growl, finding it better to sneak out and grab a snack and then crawl back into hiding for a while so as to not be caught. Harry was much more aggressive.

Speaking of the devil, Harry inched closer from his place on the floor, peering up at Louis with eyes glowing a soft gold and fangs dropped. He must be hungry, then.

Louis threw his legs over the side of the bed, letting his back pop as he stood and stretched, speaking in his gravelly morning voice, "Let's go, big boy."

Louis walks down the stairs, Harry close at his heels, and he pops open the fridge to find only two bags of blood. He groans and leans his forehead onto the cool metal surface of his fridge door. He'll have to go buy more today, then. They can get more from his dealer while buying Harry clothes and cutting that lengthy hair of his. He leans back and grabs both bags, handing them to Harry to drink and sitting down. Yes, Louis was hungry, but he also knew what happened when newborns got hungry and it was much worse than for him.

He toys with a napkin until his arm is bumped by Harry. At first he thinks it was an accident and ignores it but then it happens again. Louis flicks his big blue eyes to meet Harry's intense emerald ones and raises a brow in question.

Harry holds out one of the bags in offering and Louis waves him off. Harry slits his eyes at him and Louis almost laughs out loud at his grumpy little face. Harry rather looks like a frog sometimes. He bumps Louis's arm again but this time it's paired with a growl. Maybe Niall should have gotten some werewolves to raise this puppy.

Louis snorts at his joke and gets hit again, rolling his eyes and giving up as he accepts the bag of blood, "Okay, okay, fine. Calm down, curly."

Louis drinks a little over half of the bag before he deems himself done and by then Harry has drank all of the other bag and licked his lips clean. Louis holds out the rest of the bag and Harry happily takes it, downing the rest and then tossing down the bag. Louis grumbles to himself as he picks up the mess and then turns back to Harry.

"Okay, big boy, go shower. We have errands to run for the day," He shoos Harry away and listens for the shower to turn on before he begins getting ready for his own shower. He prepares his clothes- opting to go with a large maroon sweater with a stretched out collar, black skinny jeans cuffed at the bottom, and vans- and then enters his shower. He makes quick work of cleaning himself with his favorite cinnamon and caramel soaps before he dries off and gets dressed. He is stopped on his stroll down the hall to Harry by the man himself who is only covered by the towel on his hips. Louis realizes he needs clothes with flushed cheeks and eyes that can't seem to stay in the same place for more than one second. 

Louis finds just one more pair of a friend of his clothes hidden away in his drawers. It's just a pair of sweats that he throws Harry's way and then he grabs one of his sweaters, this one being lilac. Most of his sweaters are around two sizes bigger than his true size and he hopes that is big enough for Harry.

Harry runs to change and comes back looking rather cozy. The sweater fits perfectly on Harry and Louis presumes that it is his size. They take a moment to find socks and Harry ultimately has to wear the muddy broken shoes that he came here in but Louis promises to buy him new ones.

Louis manages to convince Harry to get into the car with a promise to be buying him even more blood to drink and they head to the mall. He is only minorly nervous at having to take a newborn around so many people but he figured he could take on Harry (he hopes, at least). 

They arrive and Louis stops Harry from unbuckling. "You have to act normal. No vampire things when we get in there. If you get nervous or afraid or angry, cone right to me. I won't be mad if you just stick close. We're just getting you clothes and a haircut, does that sound okay?" Louis asks, to no response, and then he huffs and continues, "Nod for yes, shake your head for no."

Harry nods and Louis gives a soft smile in return. They get out and Harry manages to stay 4 feet behind up until they enter the building and then he is practically pressed against Louis's back, who pretends he is unaffected by it.

They walk to a store specializing in men's clothing, which Harry doesn't like. They keep walking until Harry walks into a store with silken button up shirts that he seems to love. Louis buys him quite a few of those and they keep shopping. Louis ends up buying Harry many pairs of sweatpants, a few t-shirts he thought would look nice on Harry, somewhere near twenty silken shirts, a few sweaters, and quite a few black jeans. They end the shopping with three pairs of shoes, drop the bags off at the car, and then walk to the barber shop nearby.

By now Harry is whining for some reason and has been for a while. Louis assumes he is whining out of hunger or exhaustion but he doesn't care. He can't meet up with the dealer for another hour anyways. He just gives Harry a gentle pat on the arm and a sympathetic smile before he signs them in for a haircut. They sit down in some chairs in the corner, sitting across a mother with a few kids playing rambunctiously and a man playing on his phone, both silent.

Harry lets out another low whine which makes the guy playing on his phone look up inquisitively. Louis hushed Harry, taking his hand into his lap and holding it to try and calm him down. He almost flinches when Harry lenas his forehead on his shoulder but just barely stops himself. Harry stops whining for now.

In the span of ten minutes the mother of the kids has been called up and the man that was playing on his phone is joined by the person he was waiting to be done for. After that, they are called up and Louis asks Harry what he wants, to no answer. He huffs and starts throwing out ideas, all received by head shakes, until Harry finally nods. Louis tells the cashier and then the hairdresser does her best to lead Harry.

"Do you want me to come with or wait for you?" Louis asks Harry, crossing his arms across his chest and glancing back at the cashier who is now looking at them oddly. Harry nods his head in the direction of his hairdresser, placing his hand on the small of Louis's back and leading him there. Harry sits down and Louis can tell he is doing his best to control his instincts. He's begun to get that little shake that newborns get after going too long without feeding and his eyes keep glowing the smallest hint of gold. Louis hopes people think they are contacts. 

"What inspired you to cut your hair, honey?" The lady asks as she begins cutting his hair, eyes trained on the strands with concentration.

Harry reaches out to take Louis's hand and he accepts, only mildly embarrassed, and clears his throat, "He can't speak."

It wasn't exactly a lie, truth be told. Louis didn't even know if Harry could talk, he didn't even know what Harry's voice sounded like. Nothing he imagined seemed like it would fit Harry so he shrugged the thought off, watching as the lady began snipping at Harry's hair. Harry emitted a slow growl, slamming his eyelids shut, and Louis moved closer hand finding purchase on Harry's shoulder. The newborn reached out and grappled for Louis, finally sitting on his hip, and gave a soft squeeze. The tension that filled his face softened just a little and for that Louis was thankful. He just wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible.

They endure silence for a few minutes, it being quite peaceful, and then a loud ding rings through the room as someone enters the salon. The sound is enough to startle Harry, whose eyes glow bright and he ends up squeezing Louis's hand a bit too hard for Louis's taste. It's definitely enough to leave a bruise but luckily it will heal. Louis lets out a small hiss of pain and turns to Harry, "Sh, sh, it's fine."

After a gruesome twenty minutes of Harry groping Louis's hip and squeezing every time his hackles would rise, the haircut was finally over. By the end of it, the hairdresser was giving them a funny look but swept Harry of any last hairs before it was finished and they could exit.

"Looks good, big boy," Louis comments, smiling genuinely. He guesses he has come up with a nickname for Harry for now, as it seems to have stuck for him. He tries not to be embarrassed by it as he leads Harry out.

They get in the car with one last stop before they head home. It takes a while to get there and they listen to some pop music on the radio until they arrive. Louis pulls into an admittedly seedy-looking parking lot when they pull in, unbuckling and turning to Harry, "Stay here."

He hops out and jogs over to the only other car in the old mall parking lot where a man gets out and pulls Louis into a hug. The man, his dealer for around forty years now, is an older fella with no hair. He himself is seedy-looking and rather tactile, which is the only off thing about the man. Louis tends to hate buying from him if only for the fact that he likes to get in a good grope every so often and try to take Louis home. Once he even offered his own neck to drink from but Louis had been turned off by the sheer stench of the man, also known as Finn. Heightened senses and all.

"Ah, hello- Finn," Louis tries to appear comfortable, hoping to get this over with quickly. 

Finnegan gives him a onceover, biting at the inside of his cheek as he leans back against the truck he owns, "Hey there, Will. How's life treating you?" His lips curl into a smirk that he probably thinks is alluring. Louis isn't thrown off by the fake name, having been used to using an alias for this by now. He just wishes they could cut the pleasantries.

"Uh, well, thanks. Listen, I'm gonna need to buy more than my usual off of you because I've got-"

"You like to dance? You look like a dancer. You'd look good on the dancefloor," Finn starts, cheeky grin growing as Louis stutters, "But you'd look even better in my bed. You know, some boys your age like daddy-types."

Louis is flushing red but he doesn't have time to respond with something snappy about being a few centuries old because he hears a door slam and sees Harry approaching rather quickly out of the corner of his eye. Finn sees too and, by the looks of it, is a bit intimidated, if the way that he tries to make himself bigger is any tell.

Harry finally arrives and is growling but Louis shushes him before he can speak, tugging Harry until he's close enough to wrap the arm Louis had been tugging over his shoulder. Harry looks confused only for a second before he sinks into the role Louis had wordlessly given him, making sure to wrap himself around Louis from behind and growl lower until it tapered off into silence.

Louis breaks that silence, feigning guilt and regret, "Sorry, Finny, but I'm taken. I meant to tell you but I'll be needing more blood now as I've just turned my boyfriend." 

Louis makes sure to gesture towards Harry, who pulls himself impossibly tighter to Louis and curls a possessive hand on his hip. Louis ignores the way the touch makes his skin burn with the smallest ounce of need.

Finn looks torn between being sheepish and angry and seems to go for the former as he turns to his truck and begins grabbing boxes of blood, holding them out, "Sorry, Will, I had no clue. Double the normal?"

Louis nods and accepts the boxes, letting Harry take them and paying Finn. Though embarrassing, this has been a well worth it trip. This will hopefully get Finn off his back.

They walk to the car, placing the boxes in the back, and then get up front. Louis starts the car and begins the drive back but he lets out a little exhale, shaking his head. He bites his lip and glances at Harry, who is already watching him, feeling his stare on his blushing cheeks.

It is very awkward.

"Thank you for that, uhm. He doesn't normally come on that strong but today was just my lucky day," He tapers off the sentence with a nervous laugh, glancing back at Harry to see no amused expression. He sighs again.

He leans back in his seat and begins, tentatively, "Sorry for using you as a ploy to make him stop. Won't happen again. You, uh. You didn't have to do that."

Harry huffs and looks away, out the window. The rest of the car ride is finished in silence, minus the soft radio music filtering through the speakers.

They arrive home at 5 pm and grab everything in multiple trips. Louis may be very strong due to his vampire abilities but he also doesn't have eight arms. They unpack the bags into Harry's closet and then settle down for a drink. Louis grabs himself one bag and two more for Harry. They sit together, drinking for a while, and Louis thinks about what Harry's voice might sound like. What if it's a pitchy tone? That didn't seem right. An airy voice, like his own? Louis cringes. A deep, Barry Manilow-type voice? That's even worse.

He shakes himself after realizing he had been staring at Harry the whole time, who was now giving him a strange look. He whips his eyes in a different direction and drains the bag of blood completely, dumping the bag in the trash. 

"Well," Louis begins, looking and feeling uncomfortable, "Watch TV, if you like. Erm. I'll be in my room?" He finished the statement like it's a question and heads up to his room. He doesn't know why but he half expects Harry to come up and ask for something. Maybe how the remote on the TV works or maybe just for company?

He doesn't. And Louis doesn't know why he is disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give it a hand, offer it a soul  
> Honey, make this easy

Around day three of living together, Louis begins to think things between him and Harry will never get better or open up. This line of thinking continues for two more days, with Louis avoiding Harry out of pure fear but not having to do much as Harry mostly spends his time in his room. Louis isn't sure what he does, is too afraid to ask, but he doesn't speak to Louis (surprise, surprise) and doesn't spare Louis a glance unless it's to nod at the offer of blood.

So yes, it is on the fifth day that Louis is sitting in the living room, watching a show, when Harry walks in. Louis immediately stiffens, trying not to show how anxious he is just by his presence. Harry still looks as gorgeous as ever, even in sweatpants and a shirt that has clearly been worn more than two days in a row. His hair curls at the ends even with the new haircut and everything about him intimidates and enchants Louis. He tries not to show it.

Instead of walking into the kitchen like Louis expects Harry to do, Harry walks to Louis and clears his throat once he is a foot away.

Louis looks up questioningly, about to ask what is wrong, when Harry speaks for the first time, "May I sit here?"

His voice is rough from lack of use but so, so deep, and slow. It reminds him of caramel sauce and sprinkles that all top ice cream. Slightly gravelly but syrupy all at once. The honeyed voice melts over Louis, who widens his eyes in shock and nods wordlessly. He fights for words as he tries to think of a response.

Harry seats himself right next to Louis, only about an inch of space between their legs. Louis pulls his knees up to his chest and leaned his chin onto his knees, doing his best to be normal even with all of his body tensed.

"Louis," Harry starts, clears his throat, and continues as he leans in closer, "I need- I need to know more about myself."

It's then that Louis notices the shakiness to Harry's voice and worry takes over. He drops his legs and bends over to grab the remote, pausing the show that was playing rather distractingly, and then properly turns to harry, "What do you mean, H?"

"I can't remember anything except for the hour before I was turned and my name. I can't remember any of it but- but I want to. I want to know more about myself. Do you know me?" He asks, pacing himself and not meeting Louis's eyes. Louis bites his lower lip, feeling a pang in his chest at those words.

"Harry, I never knew you before now, I'm sorry to say. I went through the same thing, after I changed, but I swear you'll remember one day. I don't know how to help you other than to offer my comfort," Louis frowns and looks away, scratching at his arm. He remembers the panic that he had when he couldn't remember who his mother was or even what he ate for breakfast. He remembers the terrifying realization that he knew nothing about himself. He had gained his memories slowly about a year later and by then it was too late to go back to his mother.

Harry nods, looking angry and yet sorrowful, before Louis was swamped in a hug. An 'oof' escaped his lips and then he was hugging back, holding Harry to his chest and rocking back and forth as silent sobs racked the newborn's body. It was so sudden and such a leap from Harry's normal distant indifference that Louis is shaken to core core with every sob. Each one had tears forming in Louis's own eyes. He wasn't cut out to be responsible for Harry, not if he couldn't even soothe him properly.

Harry dug his face deeper into Louis's shirt, small, desperate sounds escaping him every once in a while, and then he slowly calmed down and hiccuped. "I just want to remember," He uttered out eventually, shakily breathing and then looking up at Louis with red rimmed eyes and tears tracking down his cheeks. He sounded so defeated, like he had given up already, and the thought made Louis break all over again. He vowed to himself to find any way he could to inform Harry of his past self.

"I know, Harry, but you will remember. I promise you," He mumbled to him, carding his fingers through Harry's hair softly and scratching gently at his scalp. Harry's eyelids flutter at that and he turns his face into Louis's neck, inhaling deeply. 

After a few more minutes of shaky breaths and the occasional sob, Harry's breathing evens out and with a tentative look down, Louis sees the larger man has passed out on Louis. Louis lets it happen and waits for Harry to wake but after he finishes a season of his favorite show, Louis takes note that Harry still isn't awake. Louis arranges them so that he is laying down and pulls Harry to lay down as well, who decides to basically lay on top of Louis and keeps him held there. Louis tries not to blush under the circumstances, especially when he realizes how comfortable it is to have a reliable body pressing him deep and safe into the cushions. Louis normally hates to admit this, but he loves feeling tiny, and Harry- well, Harry makes Louis feel little in the best of ways. Louis sighs softly and falls asleep a little while later. 

When Louis wakes up, he's still entangled in Harry's embrace and stuck beneath him. It makes his cheeks heat up, both with endearment and mild guilt over feeling like he's taking advantage of Harry. He has no clue how to get out from under Harry without waking him up but does his best to.

He pries one of Harry's hands from his hip and scooches until he is halfway off the couch, turning onto his side and pulling his arm free from under Harry, who snuffles in his sleep. He seems to be unaffected except for the furrowed brows he now sports. Louis manages to tug his legs free and then he falls off the couch, letting out a small squeak at the impact. It didn't hurt, necessarily, just shocked him. 

"What are you doing?" The sleep-rough voice of Harry breaks the silence and Louis looks up, seeing Harry peering down at him with a small smile.

Louis flushed, "Was trying not to wake you. Guess I failed at that." Louis gives a soft, nervous laugh, and then smiles tentatively, "Hungry?"

Harry nods and stands up, stretching. His back pops and he lets out a low noise in satisfaction before they walk together to the kitchen, Louis grabbing three bags and setting them down in front of them.

"Um, good sleep?" Louis asks tentatively, after the silence had stretched on longer than his liking.

Harry nodded, pulling his fangs from the bag and turning his piercing gaze to Louis, "First time I've slept since've been turned."

Louis nods, letting that thought digest. Louis doesn't remember having trouble sleeping in the early days. In fact, Louis slept more than he should have. He was too tired to approach the world as it was after turning.

They finished their breakfast, tossing their bags, and then went back into the living room. Louis sort of expected Harry to go back to being so stoic and angry but Harry curled up on the couch with him and they watched tv for the rest of the day. They didn't speak much, but when they did Louis did his best to make Harry laugh. So far he had only gotten a small smile or two.

After dinner, Louis was unsure what was to happen. He normally went up to his room, showered, and then went to bed. He cast a longing glance in Harry's direction before he went up and showered. He sighed as he rinsed himself, trying to keep his thoughts from straying where they wanted to. For the first time in years he had felt complete and content just by being pressed into the couch with the comforting weight of Harry atop him. His thoughts then drifted to more unsavory thoughts and before he knew it, he was hard. He felt guilty and embarrassed but he still manages to reach around and begin opening himself up. 

He probed gently and then started fingering himself, wrapping a hand around his dick to get it over with quickly. The thought of longer, bigger fingers doing what he was and piercing green eyes goading him on overtook him and he was coming quicker than he ever remembered and with a gasp. He stuttered out a small moan as he came and then, almost immediately, the vampire was filled with shame. Why was he thinking of Harry, even if just a little bit, while getting off? Harry, who was just turned a few days prior and entrusted Louis with his life. Harry, who was probably straight and had no interest in louis. Harry, who simply didn't deserve to be objectified like this. God, Louis needed to get out to a club and get laid if the first man to hold him has him creaming himself this quick. He must be quite touch starved.

Louis finishes shakily with his shower and gets out within ten more minutes. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opens the door to find Harry on his bed, typing away on Louis's laptop. He glances up and widens his eyes but doesn't make a comment, just looking.

Louis fears for a moment that Harry went back to his silence but then Harry is speaking, nostrils flaring, "Nice shower?" 

Louis nods and swallows thickly before calmly (read: erratically) making his walk towards the closet where he quickly grabs a comfortable large black shirt and then some of his silken, worn pajama shorts. He closes the closet door and pulls on the clothes before he emerges, drying his hair with the towel.

"What have you been up to?" Louis asks, placing a knee on the bed and sitting like that as he peers down at Harry.

Harry is returning the eye contact with his infamous intensity, now smirking a little as he eyes him back, "Playing some games on your laptop."

Louis expects any other justification but that's what he is given and he gets no more. Louis emits a soft sigh and crawls under the blanket, cuddling up to his pillow. Louis's eyes start to drift closed as he listens to Harry's soft breathing and the occasional click on his laptop, when Harry speaks up.

"Can I sleep in here tonight, with you?" He asks, voice verging on timid though Louis can tell Harry is going for confident. He smiles softly at it and lets out a soft laugh, "Sure you can, big boy. Plug in my laptop for me?" 

Harry seems to listen because he gets out of bed and Louis hears some shuffling before he enters the bed again and gets under the covers. Louis reaches up and turns out the light and then settles down again. They fall asleep with a few inches of space between them that Louis really wishes weren't there.

Louis gets his wish the next morning because by the time he wakes up, Harry is awake as well but is also wrapped up around Louis. Their legs entangled and Harry's arms tight around Louis's torso- this is one of those moments that makes Louis feel truly guilty for enjoying too much. 

He knows Harry is awake by his breathing pattern and the tense grip he has on him. He's not relaxed at all and Louis wonders why.

A knock sounds downstairs. That must be why.

Harry begins growling when Louis shifts to get up and out of bed, who rolls his eyes playfully and gives him a small smack on the arm, "Let me go, big boy."

At the second knock, Harry practically pins Louis down and his fangs drop, scraping against Louis's arms and making him shiver. Louis is half afraid that Harry might instincutallly attempt to mark him up with possessive bites like vampires are known to do. 

"Harry, come on. We have to check the door. You can come with and pull your guard dog act downstairs, 'kay?" Louis finished it off like it's a question but it's completely rhetorical as he tries to pry Harry from him. Harry pouts and pulls himself off just enough to let Louis up but is on his back all the way to the door.

Louis stands on tip toes to look out the peephole and sees his best friend, Niall, with his three other closest friends right behind him. He opens the door and smiles softly as Niall surges forward and hugs him. He ignores the possessive growling coming from behind him and hugs back, only pulling away when he feels he has tortured the newborn for long enough.

Niall looks at him with pure relief on his expression and then he lets himself in, "Long time no see, Lou, how has the week been?" 

"You saw me a few days ago, Ni," Louis rolls his eyes, but Niall brushes him off with a "but stil, how are you?"

Louis snorts and lets his other friends in despite the grip on his hips tightening with every second that passes. Once the fourth one comes in, Ed, the grip is almost painful and Louis makes a small noise of hurt, hands flying to where Harry's are and pulling them back a bit holding them there. He mumbled that only Harry will hear, "Cool it, Hazza, that hurts. These are my friends, not threats."

Harry loosens his grip and readjusts so that he isn't grabbing onto the same spot on his hips so as not to hurt him further but keeps his hands on him. Louis's learned Harry is a tactile man.

Niall, Ed, and Zayn and Liam, Louis's other friends, have made their way onto Louis's couch and loveseat. Niall is in fact his best friend but Ed is the man that took care of Louis when he needed it the most. Ed is a lovely ginger man with the best sense of humor and paternal instinct but he settled down and mated a girl a few decades back and then Louis and Ed didn't speak as much. Ed still calls and hangs out but he's a bit more preoccupied by his life with his lover. 

Zayn and Liam are lovers themselves. When Louis met Liam, he was a single werewolf working at one of those creature clubs that Niall liked to frequent. Louis and Liam had a bit of a tough start to their friendship after they had argued about petty things but it turned into a very caring relationship, with Liam being similar to a big brother for Louis.

It got even better when Niall introduced Zayn to the group, who was very lovely to Louis and flirted with Liam until they finally got together. Louis found it rather lovely that they had been together for so many decades and were so devoted. He hoped for something similar for himself one day.

Louis squeezes him and himself onto the couch alongside Niall and Ed, trying to ignore the small flush on his cheeks from having all of the attention on himself.

"What brings you here, Nialler?" He asks, clearing his throat and removing one of Harry's hands from his waist so as to avoid suspicion.

Niall quirks a brow and squints his eyes ever so slightly but answers with his usual casual tone, "Wanted to check up on you. I told you I'd be coming around to make sure Harry here hadn't gone on a rampage in the neighborhood or ran away."

Louis lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head, glancing at Harry, who is already watching him, "Nah, I'd say Harry has been acclimating really well. Keeps me good company too."

Zayn snorts, "You definitely need some of that."

Louis flushes and avoids Harry's gaze, smacking Zayn's arm and sending him a look, "No, I don't!"

All of his friends look at him with a disbelieving look and he sighs exasperatedly, "Okay, fine, I needed some socialization."

He's embarrassed, is the thing. He doesn't want Harry thinking he's some shut-in introverted loser. They had been living in a bit of a bubble for the past day, even in Louis's shock, and now he had to face his reality. He was a hermit who was terrified of making a commitment and people in general and now Harry was realizing that. He lets go of Harry's hand and places both of his own in his lap, clasped together.

"Well, since Harry's acclimating well, do you think you'd be up for a swim at our place sometime this week?" Zayn asks while Harry simultaneously places a protective hand right where Louis's hands are clasped, completely dwarding his hands in size in a way that makes Louis's cheeks heat up and remind him of his shower.

He swallows dryly and has a hard time remembering what Zayn said before he is responding, "Yeah- yeah we can go for a swim. When were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow. Er, or today, if you're feeling like it?" Liam interjects, looking eager to see Louis. It reminds Louis of how long it's been since the last time he hung out with his boys. The guilt at not having seen Liam in a while can be blamed for Louis accepting the offer.

"Hmmm, that sounds nice to me. You up for a swim today, big boy?" Louis asks, turning to look up at Harry who stares down at him and nods. Louis turns back and smiles, "Sounds good, then! I'll go get my swim trunks and we can buy Harry a pair on the way. We can meet you guys there."

After that, they chat a little bit more and Ed convinces them to let him bring his mate to swim and then the guests are leaving. Louis can't help but admit to himself how relieving it is to have them gone. 

Now to take care of his more permanent guest: Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever here that's left of me  
> Is yours just as it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for the positive feedback !! yes, i'm continuing this, of course. i have PLENTY ahead for u all ;)

The tension visually drains from Harry once the others leave and Louis does admit to feeling a bit bad. Vampires can be very territorial creatures, especially in their more vulnerable days, and this is probably the only place Harry has felt comfortable. 

"I'm sorry about that, H. They don't tend to barge in like that and I don't see it happening like that again," Louis tells him, walking closer as Harry bit his lip and pretended to be unphased, "I'll be upstairs getting some shorts on. If you can't find anything, we can go buy a pair, okay?" 

Harry nods and walks back up the stairs, Louis following behind. If this is how Harry behaves around strangers in their home, they should be fine elsewhere. Louis can't imagine Harry being that protective of Louis.

Harry ends up not being able to find any swim shorts so they have to go to the store to buy some. Louis is minorly embarrassed in his short little pink shorts with cherry patterns and red t-shirt but it's no big deal. Harry ends up buying some yellow swim shorts and they head out. 

"Little skimpy, aren't they?" Louis teases from in the car, gesturing with a smile towards Harry's shorts as he drives.

Harry turns to him, raising an inquisitive brow with a small teasing smirk gracing his lips, "You're one to talk. All I can see is your ass when you walk."

That has Louis snapping his jaw shut and shutting up right quick. Maybe Louis had gained a bit of weight in the hip area since he bought these?

Oh, who was he kidding? It seemed like every day his ass got a bit bigger. He doesn't know whether he is proud of it or embarrassed by it. He guesses it depends on the situation.

They arrive at around noon and Louis is absolutely ready to just get in the water at this point. They get out and head inside, catching Liam and Zayn having a bit of a snog at the dining area. 

"Oh, gross," Louis hissed, turning away immediately. He reaches around and forces Harry to turn away as well.

He hears a chuckle and then Zayn says, "Go get settled on the couch. We're waiting on Ed and Mary."

Louis first leads Harry to the bathroom so that Harry can change into his shorts and then he pulls Harry to the couch and sits down, getting comfortable as they waited. He ignores the fact that Harry sits with him and leaves no space between them. 

They wait but it gets to be long enough that Harry says he is tired and lays down, head in Louis's lap. Louis takes it in stride and begins playing with Harry's hair, who attempts to hide his smile in Louis's thigh. 

"Nialler!" Liam yells, who poofs beside them in an instant, "We got you fruit salad."

And Louis pretty much tunes out of that boring conversation after that, gazing fondly down at the vampire laying his head in his lap. Harry's eyes are now closed but his eyebrows are furrowed and nostrils slightly flared, like he is a bit on edge. Louis gently strokes at his hair, carding his fingers through until the little dip between his brows disappears and he looks less like he's about to snap. 

It's a bit longer before there's another knock at the door and Ed has arrived with Mary and when that happens, Louis is doing his best to gently shove off Harry so that he may go hug Mary. He really loves Ed, he does, but Mary can sometimes be his favorite of the two. That's what he likes to joke about, anyways. He loves them both but Mary definitely balances Ed out. Ed used to be a bit off the handle and a wild card. Though he was responsible enough to help Louis, he also went out on wild nights where he would drink himself blind and be missing for a week and then come back and act like nothing happened. That sort of stuff did not happen anymore thanks to Mary.

Harry emits a small, harmless growl and sits up, watching Louis closely when he gets up to greet Mary. At this point, Louis feels like Harry's gaze being pinned to him is just his permanent accessory at this point. He brushes it off as Harry's instinctual need to take care of Louis now.

"Mary!" Louis calls, smiling bright as he hugs her tight, pressing a platonic kiss to her cheek. 

Mary grins back and holds him just as tight, lifting him up off the ground slightly and chuckling, "Loubaby! It's been so long, god, I've missed you! You look a bit thin, honey, have you been drinking enough?"

She holds him at arm's length, quirking a brow challengingly. It's the look that breaks him everytime he lies to her. 

"Well," Louis starts, but she's already scoffing and marching off into the kitchen. He continues to try and save himself from a lecture and force feeding, "Hey! I've been doing better ever since Harry started living with me! I'm good now!"

Speaking of, Harry has made his way over (having immediately stood up when Louis went in for the hug) and is now holding onto Louis's hips, possessive fingers digging into his meaty curves. 

"Harry?" Mary steps back out from the kitchen squinting until her eyes land on the newborn. Louis wonders how she didn't see him first thing considering Harry is so much bigger than Louis. She purses her lips thoughtfully, "Who is Harry and how do I repay him for taking care of my Loubaby?"

"Your Loubaby?" Harry asks, putting emphasis on the former word and looking ready to go in for the kill. Louis knows Harry is jealous and protective but he isn't sure he wants to clear things up, not when seeing Harry's frog-like angry face come out amuses him so much.

Mary rolls her eyes, well trained in the behaviors of a newborn vampire or maybe just over it in general, and then replies, "Yes, my Loubaby. Calm your tits, darling, Louis is gay and more like a son to me than a potential partner, not to mention I have a husband."

Ed steps forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling softly at her before returning his attention to them, particularly to Louis. He seems to want to say something, and if by the way his eyebrows furrow as his eyes drop to where Harry has snaked his arms fully around Louis's waist is any hint, it's going to be about their relationship. Just before he can say anything, Niall comes bursting in with a bowl of chopped fruit and smiling.

"To the pool, boys!" He turns to Mary, "And girl!" 

Mary flicks him and steals a chunk of his fruit but then they all head to Zayn and Liam's indoor pool. Liam pulls off his shirt and dives in while Zayn pulls a chair closer and lays down on it. Mary takes off her top, leaving her in small swim shorts and a bikini top, and dives in as well. Ed walks in and Niall dips his toes while he snacks on the fruit.

Louis lets out a long exhale and walks away from Harry, though it is a fruitless task as he is just followed by him, and tugs off his shirt, dropping it to the side and kicking off his shoes. He hears rustling behind him and turns around to meet a visage he wasn't prepared for.

Harry is standing in all of his 6' something glory, shirt taken off and soft hair slightly rustled by the undressing. He has tattoos- god, so many tattoos- all over. A butterfly, birds, a compass, leaves of some sort on his v-line that Louis literally has to snap his eyes away from or else he will start drooling, and many more. Louis gulps and looks away completely, unable to handle it at this point. Living with Harry has tested so much of his self restraint.

Louis decides it would be best to just dip his feet in first so he walks to the edge and sits down, hanging his feet into the water. At this point, Mary is now floating on her back and talking to both Ed and Niall while Zayn chats with Liam. Louis sees Harry jump into the water out of his peripheral vision but he fears looking up.

He doesn't need to because before he knows it, he is being joined by the physical manifestation of his torment.

"I like your shorts," A gruff voice says, sliding a hand up and giving a wet snap to his shorts.

Louis snorts, meeting Harry's gaze. He reaches out and tucks a stray hair of Harry's out of his eyes and then glances down to the water, "I like yours too, H."

They are silent once again until Harry slides up so that he's in between Louis's legs, even as Louis gives a small sound of shock at the intrusion, "I feel so crazy right now. Like I'm going out of my mind trying to protect you even though there's no real danger. Is this a- uh. A vampire thing?"

The raw vulnerability of the statement is what has Louis making eye contact again, biting his lower lip and nodding, "Yes, Hazza, don't worry. Your instincts are in overdrive right now. It'll get better over time, I promise."

Harry looks relieved at that and smiles softly up at Louis and it takes everything in Louis not to slide down the wall of the pool and give Harry a sweet kiss. He refrains from kissing but he does get into the pool and swim over to Ed, Mary, and Niall to talk to them. They appear to just be randomly chatting.

"Lou," Niall greeted when he arrives, Harry hot on his tail, and then continues, "How are you?"

And that's how the chats go from there. They talk about a great many things, from past relationships ("Lou, when was the last hook up you had? You used to have constant one night stands!") to Niall's newest child ("I love them so much already," Niall had said tearfully) to even discussing some embarrassing things Ed did a few weeks prior while high and confused ("How was I supposed to know that you're not allowed to be nude on your own balcony these days?"). Louis laughs more than once. Eventually, a game of chicken is pitched. Ed climbs aboard Mary's shoulders and Niall climbs on top of Liam's shoulders, Zayn offering to be a referee. Louis giggles as he watches them fight and bicker, even Harry lets out a small laugh every now and then as well. When it's finally over, both parties are drenched and Niall is the victor while Marry keeps griping at Ed about being a shit top. It's funnier than he thought it would be.

"Louis, come fight us! We'll see who's laughing when it's over with," Niall calls challengingly, smirking wide and raising his arms up high in his own victory.

Louis rolls his eyes but before he can object Harry is crouching down and tugging Louis his way. Louis lets out an indignant squeak but climbs on top anyways, having to push Harry completely underwater considering their height difference. Once he is on top, though, Harry seems to have zero problem holding him up. His fingers dig into Louis's thighs and though it does make him squirm a bit, he stops when Harry growls. He gulps and then sends a glare Niall's way, "We'll be the ones laughing!" 

He's just talking game because he knows he is normally the competitive type and if he weren't competitive right now his friends would be worried. Nothing is particularly wrong at the moment other than the fact that Harry's head is between his thighs and, well, he doesn't know how to handle it. Harry's grip tightens and his nostrils flare. Louis gulps.

"Get over here then, cowards!" Liam joins in, smiling widely and sticking his tongue out after. Louis sticks his tongue out back and balances as Harry walks them over to them. Zayn calls 'go' and they start wrestling right away. Niall does not shy away from playing dirty but to be fair Louis doesn't either. He twists Niall's nipples, tickles his sides, pulls at his arms until finally Niall topples over and Liam groans at his loss, before grumbling under his breath about "bloody Irishman". 

Louis cheers and squirms on Harry's shoulders, reaching his hands down and tangling them up in Harry's hair, ducking down to neet Harry's eyes, "We won, big boy!" 

Harry allows himself a small smirk and lets louis fall off of him, both of them smiling childishly at their win. 

Harry presses close and mumbles about going to go get them drinks and swims until he gets out of the pool. Louis's cheeks continue to flame as he paddles over to where Zayn is.

"You fancy Harry," Zayn says, voice monotone but knowing. Louis flounders for a response to the blunt statement but Zayn stops him with a hand, "Louis, I know you. You like him. I didn't think you could be so gone for a boy you've just met but, well-" Zayn shrugs and continues, "Anyways, what are you going to do about it?"

Louis swallows, keeping his eyes on Harry, who is now with the group and listening to them chat on about whatever. Louis bites his lip, "I'm not going to do anything about it, Zayn. My job is to show Harry how to not be a serial killer and when he figures that out he's gonna leave me. There's no use trying to be with him when he's just gonna leave me."

Zayn looks like he's gonna protest but by now Harry is already heading over and wrapping himself around Louis. Louis takes it with a grain of salt, leaning his head back on Harry's shoulder and letting him nose at his throat. Zayn starts up a new conversation but not without sending Louis a look that says they will be talking about this later. Louis tells himself to find any way out of that conversation possible.

After thirty more minutes Niall says he has to go and then they start calming down. The chats are minimal and the jokes are abundant. Louis giggles and allows Harry to cling to him and do that weird neck-sniff thing he likes so much and that's all Louis remembers. They leave a little bit after Niall as well as Ed and Mary, with Mary forcing Louis to promise to text more often and video call. 

Once home, Harry is much more relaxed. They shower (separately, of course) and then cuddle in Louis's bed together for a long while. When Louis tries to kick Harry out to go to his own bed, Harry growls and pulls Louis closer. So much for actually forcing Harry to sleep in his own bed for once. He'll make him sleep in his own bed tomorrow, Louis tells himself, and then curls up into Harry's arms and replies to Harry's pleased growl with an answering satisfied whine. If Harry nips at Louis's neck, Louis doesn't mention it.

What's there to mention?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let it in with no intention to keep it  
> Jesus Christ! Don't be kind to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you need a visual aid of what the suits these two are wesring, here you go.  
> louis : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/56/99/7a56997416293c77b106bde03082c13c.jpg   
> harry : https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/vs-1522429228.png?crop=1xw:1xh;center,top&resize=480:*
> 
> thank you for resding please tell me what you think will happen or yournopinions or whatever in the comments ! kudos are greatly appreciated :) !!

Being around Harry turns out to be very distracting. Louis spends a lot of time trying to appear unaffected by Harry in the time after their little trip up to Liam and Zayn's house.

Louis wouldn't have to try so hard if Harry didn't test his limits so often. Harry liked to tug Louis into his lap, nose at his neck and hair, and keep himself bound to Louis at all times. If Harry was in the same room with Louis, he was also touching Louis. The older vampire had tried his hardest to keep the newborn from being on top of him all the time even though he quite liked the tactfulness of it but to no avail. The only thing Louis had convinced Harry of doing was sleeping in his own bed and Harry still managed to find a way into his room every night and sleep anywhere in the room but the bed to try and 'protect' Louis.

Which was where Harry was now, laying on the floor just beside Louis's bed and passed out, cuddling up to a fallen pillow from Louis's bed.

Louis was laying on the edge of the bed, looking down at Harry with slight amusement. He reached down and tickled under Harry's chin, letting out a small chuckle when Harry tucked his chin at the prodding. He poked the place where Harry's dimple would be if he was smiling and the next thing he knew his finger was trapped between Harry's teeth, eyes glowing up towards Louis. 

The pressure of the teeth wasn't hard so Harry was definitely playing around but the way his eyes glowed…

"Good morning, big boy," Louis greeted, pulling his finger free with flushed cheeks. He smiled weakly, gulping, "Sleep well?"

Harry grunted and got up, flopping onto Louis's bed and curling around him. That was another thing. Harry tended to take Louis being awake as invitation to climb into bed with him. Harry dragged a fang over his pulse point and Louis gulped.

"Hm, I'll take that as a yes. Now, breakfast time, big boy," Louis pat Harry's hip and climbed out of bed, walking downstairs with Harry in tow and pulling out bags of blood. Harry's fangs were still dropped and eyes still glowed so he assumed Harry was extra hungry this morning.

They drank and continued their day as peacefully as normal. They had a small wrestling match over the remote as per usual, had cuddled while watching television, and chatted about how stupid the characters were. Their fun was interrupted only when Louis's phone wrung.

Louis sighed and leaned forward, answering the call and pressing it to his ear, "Yes?"

"Lou?"

"Yes? Liam?" Louis asks, somewhat impatient now that Harry has begun massaging his shoulders and all he wants to do is sink into his grip.

"Are you coming to my engagement party?" Liam asks in a huff, the sound of shuffling ringing through the phone after.

"Engagement party- wait, LIAM!" Louis breathes out, excitement jolting through him to the point that he didn't even feel the way Harry was massaging down his back.

Liam and Zayn were finally engaged! It had been honest to god something that was a long time coming but it excited Louis! He was so, so happy for them. The thought of his two dear friends being tied together forever and their joy had Louis soft. What? Louis was a romantic, and he could only hope that his friends were as happy for him as he was for them.

"Yes, yes, I finally asked him to marry me, Lou," Liam chuckles on the other side, "Anyway, my party is tomorrow. I sent you an invitation in the mail a few days ago but I guess you didn't get it? It'll be at our home, of course. Dress nicely, please."

"God that's- That's fantastic, Liam, I'm so proud of you," Louis sighs happily, partly because of the news and partly because Harry's fingers are digging into his lower back in the best possible way.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great.. Zayn's so great," It's Liam's turn to sigh dreamily and then he quickly continues, "No offense, Lou, but I've gotta go. Still have some planning to do. Just be here tomorrow around 3, please, I'll need your help setting up. Harry's invited, of course."

Louis hummed appreciatively at the last comment, that being his next question, and spoke, "Yeah, of course, Li, I'll be there. Love you."

Liam gives a rushed goodbye and then there is a click of the phone being hung up. Louis drops his phone and his head, giving Harry the access he wanted to nose there while he rubs at a specifically tender knot on his back.

Louis arches his back away from the prodding and opens his eyes from where he had closed them, turning his head to look at Harry, "So, we have a party to go to tomorrow and it looks like we need to go shopping, again, for some fancy clothes for you and I. I'm going to go shower, you should too."

Louis pats Harry's thigh and then heads upstairs, climbing into his shower and cleaning himself before he gets out and grabs some black skinny jeans and underwear and pulls them on. He looks around and spots a sweater on his bed, one that he isn't even sure if it's Harry's or his own, and pulls the soft lilac jumper on. 

It's Harry's, Louis finds out once it's on and smells so deeply of Harry. Louis decidedly does not melt into it and instead pulls on socks and shoes and grabs one of his wallets. 

When he steps out into the hall, Harry is already there and leaning against the wall. His hair is damp from his shower and he's wearing one of his weird button ups, this one only buttoned a third way up with blue flowers all over it. He's got on skinny jeans too and his boots.

"Ready?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry and smiling softly. Harry nods and then they are on their way to the mall yet again, this time going to look for suits.

They arrive and Louis attempts to push Harry off of him a few times before giving up. Harry doesn't ever seem to understand what their closeness implies to the public and Louis is sure that if he did understand that, he wouldn't ever hold Louis like this in public or keep a possessive hand on him at all times. Louis blames the fact that Harry is newborn and probably overwhelmed by it. All of these smells and sounds and people probably overwhelm his heightened senses and put his on edge. He also seems to have imprinted on Louis and vice versa so that could fuel Harry's need to protect Louis. It's only mildly offensive that the instinctual part of Harry that he is ruled by views Louis as someone in desperate need of protection.

Harry growls low enough that nobody else hears but Louis can any time somebody comes too close to Louis for his liking and Louis rolls his eyes the fortieth or so time it happens and smacks Harry's hand lightly, "Nobody is going to hurt me here, big boy, and especially not with you sending glares at every person that comes within five feet of me. Calm down, okay?"

Harry loosens his bruising hold just by a little bit and stops growling so much but his arm remains wrapped around Louis's waist, hand firmly planted on his hip. You win some you lose some.

Well, Louis wouldn't call it losing to have Harry wrapped up around him, but he feels like Harry will end up regretting it, so that predetermined guilt is loss enough.

They arrive at one of the fancier stores and take a good look around, describing to one of the employees exactly what they are looking for. Louis wants something more casual for them that is still formal enough for the party and Harry just wants something that will fit their particular styles. 

They are shown some very plain outfits, some obnoxiously frilly outfits that Louis jokes about Harry wanting, and then they are shown some that are more their taste. Louis lets Harry go first, sitting beside the dressing room and waiting for Harry to be done trying on his suits. He hears the door open and looks up to see Harry -

Harry is wearing some blue straight-leg slacks with a matching blue button down tucked into them with a few buttons undone in Harry-esque fashion. He's got a -surprise- blue coat over it and honestly, Louis thinks he's drooling a bit. The pants hug his legs so perfectly and his chest isn't anything Louis hasn't seen before but the coat pronounces his biceps well. This outfit on anybody else wouldn't work at all. Louis doesn't even think it would work on him. But Harry looks amazing in everything. Louis is torn between wanting to push Harry back into that dressing room either to ride him or to take off the suit in a fit of envy. He does neither.

"This one?" Harry asks, eyeing Louis in that intense way that Louis just presumes he does with everyone.

Louis is nodding before he realizes it and then clears his throat with a blush, "Yeah, looks really good."

Harry smirks and goes back inside and gets dressed before he brings out the clothes for them to pay for.

An employee takes the suit and goes to ring it up while another sets Louis's outfit in one of the dressing rooms. 

Louis goes in, seeing Harry sit down just outside to wait, and then he starts undressing and pulling on suits. The first one he pulls on is white and makes him look golden but also will probably stain so very easily. He pulls on the next one, a navy blue suit, but the pants can't even come up over his bum with the risk of ripping. Louis flushes at that. The next suit is the same as before and the one after that, Louis doesn't quite like the color of it. The last one that he pulls on before he makes his decision is a black suit. Even the button up is black, the only thing not black is the handkerchief in his pocket. It hugs his curves just right, makes him look dainty in a way that he loves, not to mention his arse looks fantastic in it. This one is the one.

Louis hangs them all back up and takes extra special care of them before he gets dressed in his own clothes and brings out the suit, handing it to the employee to ring up.

"You didn't show me," Harry pouts, already plastering himself to Louis's back.

Louis huffs but he's smiling as he walks to the register, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, "You'll see tomorrow, don't get your panties in a twist, big boy."

The employee sends them a strange look and Louis blushes, realizing that maybe they looked like a couple very obnoxiously flirting. Louis hands over his card and tries to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

She reads off the total and then swipes his card when he consents. He accepts the card and hangers and they then leave, heading to the shoe store.

Louis finds a pair that are fairly nice quickly and gestures towards the wall of shoes, "Are you gonna pick some?"

Harry shakes his head, biting his lip, "I'll use my boots."

His boots are nice and new enough that Louis doesn't argue and just pays for his own before they leave the mall, heading home for the day.

When they get home, Louis puts up the suits in a safe place and puts the shoes away before they cuddled up on the couch again, Louis feeling mildly tuckered out just from the few hours they were away. 

Louis still feels excited and happy for the two love birds and for once Louis doesn't object when Harry climbs into his bed that night. A small part of Louis feels jealous that all of his friends are finding the love of their life, excluding Niall who is an angel and therefore aromantic, and he is still single. Ed and Mary are together and have been for basically, well, forever. Zayn and Liam are getting married. And Louis is here, raising a newborn who acts like a boyfriend but feels none of those feelings. Louis doesn't even know if he's gay.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep," Harry grumbles, throwing a leg over Louis's legs and nipping at Louis's neck. Louis huffs but closes his eyes and relaxes into Harry's hold. Maybe Harry's right. Louis needs to stop overthinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey don't feed it, it will come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long, i didnt know how i felt abt this chapter and im still disappointed in it but i hope u guys enjoy !;

The next day is a lot of rushing for Harry and Louis.

They end up waking up late and rush into the showers and then drink as quickly as they can. By the time they are getting dressed in their suits, it's 2:30 and they still have to get to Liam's.

"We have to go, Harry!" Louis calls, huffing as he pushes his fringe from his eyes. 

Harry comes out of his room dressed in his suit and looks even better than before. His hair looks like it needs Louis to run his fingers through it and he smells amazing. Harry seems appreciative of Louis's outfit as well, if by the way his nostrils flare and eyes darken with something Louis can't quite pinpoint are any indication.

"Let's go, big boy," Louis calls as he walks quickly to the door. He knows they could probably make it there faster if they used their vampire abilities to run there but he also doesn't want to tire himself out this early in the day.

They race to the house in the car and once there, are immediately put to work. Louis's glad they didn't run because he would be exhausted if they did. He has to rush around helping make plates or food for the snack table and set up a chocolate fountain that Liam decided to buy but had no clue how to operate. He sees Harry only a few times while he works on decorating, seeing him do most of the physical work like moving furniture and chairs and such. 

When they are finally done, Liam's large yard has a good few tables for all of the people to sit at and long rows of tables with snacks for those that actually eat and then blood for those that don't. Louis doesn't know how many vampire friends they have but it has to be a lot considering the large punch bowls filled with blood.

As soon as they are done, Harry is beside him again. Louis smiles up at him and quirks a brow, "Excited to meet people?"

Harry lets out a gruff noise of distaste and Louis laughs, patting his shoulder in a weird platonic way that doesn't feel natural at all.

"You'll do fine. Just try not to go crazy every time somebody looks at me," Louis jokes, turning to the table to adjust one of the napkins so it was better centered.

"I don't go crazy," Harry grumbles but he's already latching onto Louis and sending glares towards the few people that are already there. Louis rolls his eyes but doesn't argue it.

People start arriving and filling up the house and while Louis hasn't seen either Liam or Zayn since they told them what to do, he hopes they are having fun. 

Louis finds himself talking to some guests, chatting about how happy they are for Zayn and Liam, even though Louis still feels that envy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Eventually Liam and Zayn make a toast and then start doing rounds to thank everyone for coming. Louis and Harry make their way as well, but mostly just making small talk with others. And honestly, Louis is the only one doing the talking. Harry just grumbles when people try to touch Louis and kreps him close by.

They eventually settle with talking to two other vampires and Harry seems intrigued by that. Louis doesn't blame Harry for that interest in his species so he stays to talk with them.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, anybody else want any?" Louis asks, mostly directing his question to Harry.

Harry lets him go and nods his head while the other two vampires shake their head and continue chatting with Harry.

Louis walks away, hoping Harry will be fine alone though he does rush himself so Harry won't be alone for long. He grabs two glasses and fills them before he heads back, bumping into a few people on the way and having to stop and say "hi" more than once. When he finally gets back, Harry looks very thoughtful and accepts his glass with a lingering glance at Louis.

"Right, what are we talking about now, lads?" Louis asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"We were just talking about alternate drinking methods. Jaden prefers to drink from his lover and I actually have a feeding partner," One of them, the taller one pipes up, and Louis nods, thinking nothing of it.

"How does he do that, exactly? Isn't Jaden's partner a vampire as well?" Harry asks, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Louis wonders how he knows that but he supposes they could have talked about that.

Jaden pipes up, looking curious himself, "You know vampires can drink from each other. We can sustain each other. Typically you only drink from vampires you are very close with." 

Jaden's cheeks heat up at that and Louis understands why. Louis has always looked forward to having a partner to drink from but it's not as simple as just drinking with friends. 

Just then Zayn joins them, asking how they are doing, but Louis barely hears it over Harry turning to Louis and looking a bit offended, "Why don't we drink from each other?"

Jaden and the other vampire go silent at that and Zayn bites his lip, eyeing the two. Louis wishes they weren't looking at them.

Zayn seems to get that and herds the other two a bit farther away, chatting loudly about his engagement.

"Harry, drinking from another vampire is a serious deal. Most people do it only when they are really close to each other," Louis speaks hesitantly, placing his hand gently on Harry's bicep and doing his best to appear casual about it. In reality, his heart was racing. The thought of drinking from Harry has his mouth watering but it doesn't matter. It can't happen anyways.

"So you don't consider us close?" Harry shakes his head and brushes Louis's hand off, scoffing afterwards. Louis pulls his hand back, basically recoiling, in hurt.

"No, no, Harry, I-" Louis gets cut off by Harry brushing past him and pushing his way through the crowd towards the exit.

Louis sighs and walks up to Zayn, mumbling in his ear, "I've got to go but this party has been lovely. Call me later, Z."

Zayn gives him an empathetic pat on the back and a peck on his cheek before Louis bolts to the exit the best he can.

Louis walks briskly to his car where he can see Harry already is. He sighs and climbs into the front seat, looking at Harry who isn't looking at him. It's the first time that Harry hasn't at least had his eyes on him when he wasn't touching Louis. Louis gulps.

"H, please let me explain?" Louis asks in a tiny voice, reaching out to touch Harry.

"Not right now," Harry responds coldly, pushing Louis's hand away.

Louis gulps down a ball in his throat and starts the car, driving them back to his place. It takes a lot in Louis not to cry just then but he manages with the hope that by the time they get back, Harry will be willing to talk. 

He's wrong because as soon as they get home, Harry uses his abilities to run as fast as he can into his room and locks the door behind him. The fact that he uses his abilities, something he hasn't done thus far, to get away from Louis as quickly as he can, makes tears roll down his cheeks and he heads into his own room to curl up and cry. Louis spends a while thinking things over and wishing Harry would speak to him until he passes out.

The next morning Louis heads downstairs and cleans up, scrubbing at the floors and wiping down counters until he hears Harry make his way down.

Harry doesn't even look at him, just grabs a bag of blood and goes back up the stairs. 

Louis is being overdramatic, he knows, but he desperately just wants to go back to cuddling Harry into the couch and laughing about Harry's dumb jokes. Louis drops the rag he was using to wipe the counters and calls Niall.

"Hey, Lou! What's up?" Niall asks, chipper as always.

Louis sniffles and that's enough for Niall to materialize before him and hang up.

"Ni, you didn't have to come here," Louis says softly, quickly wiping his eyes, but Niall is having none of it and immediately hugs louis.

"What's wrong, Lou?" Niall asks softly, holding Louis tightly to his chest. 

Louis's lip wobbles and he lets out a small choked noise which is enough for Niall to start herding him to his room and lays him down on the bed before cuddling up to him. 

"Yesterday, at the engagement party," Niall smiles at the mention of it and Louis softens in reaction to it before continuing, " Harry was talking to some vampires about alternate drinking methods. He asked why we didn't drink from each other and I guess he got offended because I said people need to be close to each other to drink from each other. He won't speak to me now like, he won't even look at me! He's never… he's always looking at me or touching me or holding me. It's." Louis wipes his eyes frantically and Niall shushes him and holds him tighter, about to speak when they hear a door slam open and see Harry enter with nostrils flared, likely having smelled the foreign person in his home.

Harry glares daggers at Niall and the hands Niall has on Louis before his gaze snaps to Louis, softening when he saw him crying. Louis feels pathetic.

"What did you do to him?" Harry growls out, directed at Niall, and marches forward like he's planning on hurting the blonde.

"Don't you mean what did you do to him? He's crying because of you, you dickhead," Niall bites back eyebrows furrowing as he lets go of Louis. Louis gets out of the bed when Harry advances further towards Niall, wiggling his way until he's between the two. Niall is normally a very fun loving guy but he's incredibly protective of the other boys, a guardian angel quality, and acted a lot on emotion when they were wronged.

"Harry-Harry, Niall didn't do anything wrong. He was cuddling me," Louis speaks fast, placing his hands on Harry's chest in a bold attempt to push him back, but Harry just grahd both of his wrists with one hand and continues to glare down at Niall.

"Why are you crying then?" Harry asks, finally meeting his eyes and wiping away a stray tear which just makes more tears spill for Louis.

Louis would pull his hands from Harry and wipe his own eyes but he can't seem to tug them free so he shakes his head, dropping it so that his gaze is on the floor, "Nothing's wrong. Go back to your room or whatever."

"You're not treating him right, Harry, and it's about time you recognize that!" Niall speaks up again, his voice angrier than Louis ever remembers it being.

Harry growls again, piercing gaze back on Niall, "I treat him good."

Louis turns to face Niall, hoping the angel sees how he is pleading, "Niall, I will call you later but I need you to go, okay?"

Niall looks like he wants to protest but seems to catch the desperation in Louis's gaze because he leaves, but not without mumbling curses at Harry.

Louis turns back to Harry, looking up at him. Harry looks half pissed off, half worried, and it's a strange mix on his face. Louis pulls at his wrists, "Can you let go of me now?"

Harry let him go and stares him down while Louis crawls up the bed and sits with his back to the headboard, pulling the blanket up and doing his best not to let all of his tears fall. He clears his throat, "Well, are you going to go back and hide in your room again or what?"

Next thing Louis knows Harry is on top of him and placing kisses where his tears are, pulling louis into his lap and holding him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so so sorry, please stop crying."

Louis hiccups out a sob and digs his face into Harry's neck, Harry rocking him back and forth and mumbling apologies until Louis stops crying and his breathing slows until hiccups only come every once in a while. 

Louis finally pulls away and wipes his eyes for the last time, sniffling a little. He's sure he looks a wreck, with blotchy cheeks and a red nose, but he forges on. "Harry, I never meant to hurt your feelings." 

Harry pulled back and bit his lip, staring down at their laps instead of responding.

"We are close, okay, the closest I've ever been with anyone," Louis admits, reaching up to tilt Harry's chin so that he would look at him.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, okay. But not close enough that we can drink from each other?"

"It's not that simple, H," Louis started, cut off only by Harry's scoff, and then he continues, "If you drink from another vampire, their blood is mixed with yours forever and vampires take that very seriously. Every vampire you meet in the future will be able to tell your blood is mixed with another vampire because we have a nose for it. And if they've ever been around me, they'll be able to tell that you've drank from me specifically. And when you get into a relationship, that vampire is probably not going to like that you've drank from me."

Harry looks thoughtful at that and then shakes his head, "I don't care. I don't have plans on dating anyone anytime soon. I just wanna drink from you."

God, those words. Louis has been waiting to hear those words ever since he was turned and heard about it. But Louis shakes his head, "No, Harry, you don't get it. You drink from someone you really love and think is special."

Harry leans into his space, dragging his fangs up Louis's neck and making him shiver, "I think you're very special, Lou."

And maybe it's the fact that Louis has been wanting this for so long or its the fact that Harry's fangs feel so lovely already but Louis just gulps and nods, replying, "Okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay. You can drink from me, Harry. Just, um, always be aware I won't be mad if you want to stop or you don't like it. Just communicate with me, okay?"

Harry hums in agreement, pulling back so that Louis can finally think. He smiles down at Louis, "How do we do this?"

"Well," Louis scoots off of Harry's lap, leaning his head against the headboard, "There are plenty of places to drink from on someone's body but most people drink from the neck or wrists."

Louis holds out his wrist for Harry, who invites himself closer and maneuvers Louis until he is in his lap with his back pressed to the headboard, head dropped back.

Harry leans down, nosing at Louis's neck like he has so many times before but with much more intent. He seems to find a place he likes because he laps at the area for a second, making Louis's cheeks redden. He closes his eyes, trying to prepare himself, and when Harry's fangs break skin Louis isn't sure he could have ever been prepared for this.

Pure pleasure shoots through Louis and straight to his dick, where he hardens quicker than he ever has. He lets out a needy little moan, whining as he rocks his bum downwards into the cradle of Harry's hips. Harry lets out a throaty growl as he bites, slurping noisily, and Louis comes just from that.

He moans through it and that tapers off into a whimper by the time Harry pulls off of his neck, a little bit of blood on his lower lip. Louis's body is in post-orgasm satisfaction and he reaches up and brushes the blood off of Harry's lip, who takes his thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean of the little drop of blood.

Louis groans and throws an arm over his eyes, "God that was embarrassing, I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry takes one of his hands and Louis blinks his eyes open, looking confused until he felt his hand press against his hard cock. Louis gulps. Oh.

"Don't apologize for that," Harry mumbled, voice so much deeper than normal and eyes blown black with lust. 

Louis peers up at Harry innocently and then begins to slide his hand up and down Harry's length over his pants, and Harry's head drops backwards as he lets out a throaty groan.

Louis slows his hand down and removes it, sitting up. Harry looks at him questioningly and then Louis latches his own fangs onto Harry's neck, drinking slowly.

Harry immediately thrusts and grinds up against Louis's soiled pants and bum, letting out a growl after growl as Louis drinks messily. Harry speeds up and in the next second he comes, biting Louis's shoulder with no intent to drink.

Louis unlatches and so does Harry, and he looks up at Harry, who is breathing heavily.

"All good, big boy?" Louis asks, pushing some of his sweaty fringe back. That was the orgasm of a lifetime.

Harry smiles at him lazily, goofily even, and then curls up around Louis like he likes to do and cuddles him. 

They've got a lot to talk about, especially now that Harry's jizz is seeping through the layers and touching Louis's ass, but it's nice to be in Harry's arms again. So Louis gives Harry a break and lets them fall asleep. They'll talk about it in the morning, he's sure.


	7. Chapter 7

It turns out that they don't have much time to talk about it because the next morning, Ed and Mary are loudly banging on the door and ringing the doorbell an obnoxious amount of times. Louis groans and sighs, getting up from the bed even when Harry lets out sounds of protest.

Louis makes a face as he feels how gross his pants are from the day prior's activities so he tugs his clothes off, picking up his phone and calling Ed.

"Open the door, Louis," Mary demands, Ed huffing in the background and asking for his phone back.

"The key is behind the bush to your left in a plant pot. Let yourselves in and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. I'm showering," Louis orders, hanging up afterwards and walking into his closet to grab some comfortable clothes. Sweatpants and a sweater because it seems like one of those days.

He walks out to see Harry finally awake, looking miffed that Louis has left but his frown quickly turns into a smirk as he takes in Louis's nudity. Louis rolls his eyes and covers himself, blush taking over his cheeks.

"Go shower in your bathroom. Ed and Mary are here, so," Louis shrugs and then makes his way into his bathroom, closing the door behind himself and making quick work of a shower. He slides on his clothes when he's done drying himself and then heads downstairs, seeing only Ed and Mary there. Harry must be in the shower still.

"Hungry?" He asks them from where they sit on the couch, looking inquisitively at him. They shake their heads and begin to talk to each other.

Louis walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a bag, beginning to drain it as he listens to them chat about whatever. Then in cones Harry, freshly showered with hair still damp, also in sweatpants but with a band t-shirt instead. Louis holds out the blood to Harry and he accepts happily, draining it within seconds. The pair walked into the living room again, sitting down together.

"What brings you two to my house?" He asks curiously, pulling his knees up and pressing them against his chest, arms hooked around them. Harry says he hates when he sits like that because Harry can't hold him then. When did they get so codependent, again?

"Niall said you and Harry were fighting yesterday and wanted us to check up on you seem fine so," Ed says, smiling as he goes to stand, but Marry is still sitting and has now slit her eyes at them, sniffing.

Before Louis can realize why it is that she seems so miffed, she says, "You're sleeping together."

"I-" Louis starts, absolutely shocked, but he doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

"When did you start drinking from each other?" She asks, still squinting at them, and now Ed sits down beside her. He looks newly curious.

"Just.. yesterday," He sighed, placing his legs back in the floor as Harry protectively pulls him into his side. Louis can't see his face but he bets Harry has that frog face going.

"Hm," She hums, still looking like she has a million questions, but she only says one, "So what are you to each other now? Boyfriends? Mates? Friends with benefits?"

Louis doesn't know how to answer so he doesn't. He had been planning to ask Harry to be his boyfriend this morning, if they hadn't showed up, that is. 

Harry answers for him, "Friends with benefits."

Well, that is a smack to the face, but Louis understands why, at least. He knows Harry probably doesn't want to be in a real relationship and is keeping his options open, but still. It hurts a bit.

Louis nods, trying to appear like he agrees, and stares down at his hands that are clasped in his lap.The silence is awkward and Ed laughs nervously, breaking the silence, "Well, it wasn't any of our business anyway. You guys should, um. You guys should join us when we go clubbing this weekend! We are going with some other vampire friends. Could be a good chance to get out there?"

Louis purses his lips, avidly keeping his gaze from wandering to Harry, "Yeah, that sounds nice. We'll see if we are up for it when the time comes."

They are enveloped in another silence and then Ed stands up, grabbing onto his wife's hand and making an excuse to leave. Normally Louis wouldn't let things end this awkwardly but right now he's a bit distracted.

As soon as they leave, Harry is pressing back up against Louis and leaning down to be closer, licking his lips, "I know it was a bit presumptuous to say we were friends with benefits but I figured we're both single, we both seemed to enjoy last night, and honestly I'd like to continue. We can always tell them we lied or joked or something but I was kinda hoping you would want to continue? If not, that's perfectly fine, Lou. I just want you to be happy."

Louis takes that in, images flashing through his mind of the night before. He recalls how lovely Harry smelled, how his toes curled with pleasure, how he had felt amazed by the intensity of it.

"I-.. I'm cool with that label," He agreed finally, licking his lips as he met Harry's eyes for the first time that morning, "We can be friends with benefits."

Harry grins wolfishly at him and bends down, fangs dropping as he drags the tip just over where Louis had been bitten the night before. When he speaks, his voice is incredibly deep, "I'm glad to hear that, baby."

And then Harry is drinking again, making Louis arch his back upwards to feel that much needed friction, and he lets out a breathy little whines, fingers burying themselves in the younger vampire's curls.

"Harry," He exhales just as Harry pulls his fangs free, looking wildly at Louis before he is moving downwards, tugging Louis’s sweatpants off of him and then sitting up to tug off his own shirt. Louis falls back against the side of the couch and Harry cages him in, letting a pleased little rumble escape his lips as he sucks marks into Louis’s collarbone. It’s so much- those sinful red lips on his pale skin, leaving traces of himself all over, traces that will remind Louis tomorrow of right now and make him feel guilty. Louis lets a moan slip from his lips, letting his head fall back, and-

Then Mary comes back into the house, startling Louis and making Harry growl protectively, shielding Louis’s half naked appearance from her lovely blue eyes. This is terribly embarrassing and Louis’s face goes red for entirely new reasons.

Mary holds up her hands in surrender, rolling her eyes afterwards, her tone dripping with condescension, “I’m not a threat, Harry, I just accidentally left my phone. And I wanted to tell you that if you hurt Louis, I’ll be sure to make you miserable. I really, really mean that.”

Louis covers his face and groans, waving her away, “Mary, please- just go, this is embarrassing enough as it is.”

Mary smiles softly at Louis, ignoring Harry’s glare, “Okay, Loubaby, just for you. But I mean it Harry! I will find you.”

She laughs afterwards and the sound of her grabbing her phone and the door closing means she is gone, officially this time.

Louis lets out a breath of relief and places his hands on Harry’s chest, pushing him back, “Moods ruined.”

He cracks a smile jokingly at Harry, who pouts but laughs a little afterwards and gets up, helping Louis up, who turns on the tv. They settle in for another binge watch but they don’t bother putting on the clothes they took off. Harry remains shirtless and Louis remains pantsless. He doesn’t know if he prefers it like that or not.

They don’t do anything like that again all week. Everything is just as it was the night before except now Louis has fading bite marks and bruises on his neck from Harry’s assault. Harry does ask pretty much daily if he can have a bite of Louis in more ways than one but Louis always turns him down with a new excuse. He hasn’t showered that day, he isn’t in the mood, he’s too tired- Louis can tell these excuses aren’t going to work forever, but Louis is nervous. Ever since Harry called them just friends with benefits, Louis has had trouble. The term hurts him, makes him feel lesser, but he would never say so because this isn’t Harry’s fault, truthfully.

Plus, Louis kind of wants to fuck Harry out of his system, and if he’s going to get any vampire at the club this weekend to fuck him, he can’t be stinking of Harry.

Which is what they are getting ready for as of right now, in fact. Louis has just gotten out of the shower and walked into his closet, pulling on some very tight mid rise white jeans that make his ass and thighs look fantastic, cuffing them at the bottom, and then he grabs a baby blue jumper that falls off of one shoulder, and tucks it into his jeans. He thinks he looks rather cute, as he fixes his fringe in the mirror and slips on some shoes, but he’s not going to get a big head over it. 

He walks out into the hallway, knocking on Harry’s door to tell him to hurry up, and then skips down the stairs to the front door. He snatches up his phone, keys, and wallet from the floor before Harry finally makes his way down the stairs.

He’s as gorgeous as ever in one of those frilly silk button ups, this one a peach color, and long bell bottoms this time are paired with it. God, only Harry could pull off this old man look, but he does look amazing, so Louis won’t complain.

“Ready?” Louis inquires and receives a nod, so they pile into his car, driving down to the bar where Ed said they would meet up.

The club they are meeting at is a vampire-only place and is actually rather neat. Louis hopes he is successful in getting laid tonight, in which case he’ll be sending a message to Harry to not wait up.

They don’t spend that much time in the queue and then suddenly they are in, the music is loud for how early it is and people have already begun sweatily grinding on the dancefloor. A few people are at the bar, chatting, and then the booths are already filled up. Louis’s eyes dance over each booth until they land on Ed’s bright hair, which is when Louis takes Harry’s hand and pulls him to the booth.

“Hey, Eddy, Mary,” Louis greets, glancing at the two unfamiliar vampires across from them. He shyly introduces himself to them, “Hi, I’m Louis. This is Harry.”

They both smile and the one closest to the wall sends him a little wink. He’s a broad man, with quite a few piercings and tattoos, but otherwise he looks relatively normal. With long black hair, pale skin, and kind eyes, Louis thinks he would be his type if he weren’t already hung up on someone. The man beside him is a blonde guy who looks somewhat stuck up, if by the way he eyes the two of them distastefully and never says anything, but Louis is willing to ignore that.

“Hello there, Lou,” The winker says, giving Louis a once over, and- wait, when did they get on a nickname basis?- then introduces himself as well as his friend, “I’m Ron and this is my friend, Quinton, but we just call him Q.”

Louis nods and then sits down next to Ed, Harry being forced to sit next to Q and across from Louis. He looks a bit pouty at not getting to sit with Louis, but Louis just nudges his shin with the tip of his shoe and watches him smile back at him. It warms his insides, sadly, seeing that smile directed at him, so Louis directs his attention to the conversation being sparked by Mary.

Louis isn’t really able to focus because as soon as he tries to, Harry is doing everything he can to get his attention. He nudges Louis back, reaches over the table in an attempt to get his hand, and generally pouts more, until Louis offers to go buy a round of drinks for them and gets up. Harry immediately follows suit, trailing mere inches away.

Louis arrives at the bar and leans his elbows on it as he waits for the bartender to come take his order, and instead of doing the same, Harry brackets him in and leans in close, nosing at his neck where the sleeve has fallen off of his shoulder.

“Wanna dance with me?” Harry asks casually, licking his lips as he slides a hand over Louis’s sweater-clad tummy. Louis is burning with a blush at this point, ducking his head timidly as Harry does this. Suddenly the bartender is there, and Louis orders shots for the table because he's gonna need something strong to get him through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling Harry’s breath on his naked shoulder, mouth mere inches away from where Louis wants him, has Louis's resolve crumbling. But no, Louis is not here to have sex with Harry, he is here to fuck whoever else is up for it so that Louis loses these feelings towards Harry.

“We shouldn’t, big boy, because you know where dancing leads,” Louis reminds, trying to feign being coy, “And we shouldn’t sneak off too early. It would be rude.”

Harry swallows loud enough that Louis can hear it and suddenly fangs are grazing his neck, making him shiver and push his ass back into the cradle of Harry’s hips. He’s so easy for it sometimes, but he snaps himself out of it and pulls back, grabbing their tray of shots and turning around in Harry’s hold. When he looks up, he sees Harry’s pretty fangs have made an appearance as well as his golden eyes. Louis now knows what they mean in this situation and it makes him flush. Harry lets him go hesitantly and they walked back to the table, where Louis downs his shot immediately and lets the others do the same. Q opts out of the shot so Louis takes his happily, hoping to get drunk by the end of the night.

They spend another hour or so just chatting when Ron suggests they all go and dance. Mary wastes no time trying to shoo them out of the booth to go dance with her husband, which Louis finds heartwarming that they are still so into each other even after so many decades. Q walks onto the floor and dances by himself and as Louis walks over, he feels Ron take hold of his hips and sway forward, tugging Louis into his chest. Louis gasps and glances up, seeing this as his opportunity to sleep with someone else. 

This may have been what Louis wanted but it feels terribly wrong. Ron’s hands are smaller and don’t grab his hips right, he smells like axe, and he breathes heavily down on Louis’s throat like it’s his own. It makes Louis uncomfortable but he figures he should give it a shot. He’s honestly just surprised that Ron can smell how Harry fed from him and is undeterred. It’s interesting.

Louis sways his hips in time with the music, letting his eyes fall shut, and does his best to ignore how wrong this feels. He spends the whole song with Ron, who ends the song with grinding, but as soon as the song switches, Harry is at his side and asking if he can dance with Louis, with a strained looking expression.

Ron looks bewildered but lets Louis go, and before Louis can protest, he is in Harry’s arms and being whisked to the other side of the dance floor.

“Harry!” Louis huffs when they stop, placing a hand on Harry’s chest to stabilize himself and feeling a weird mix of miffed and relieved.

“You smell like him,” Harry grumbles with a frown, eyebrows furrowed in what most people would think was an intimidating expression, but Louis knew was just his frog face.

Louis doesn’t know what to say to that, feeling caught for some reason, and just lets himself be guided into a similar position as to what Ron and him were doing before except it feels different this time. Louis begins to sway his hips again, ignoring the heat of Harry on him.

“Why can’t I have you?” Harry asks gently, lips brushing his ear as he moves in closer.

“Because things will be different if you do,” Louis huffs after a moment of silence. It’s true, Louis does fear that they will lose whatever relationship they have and it will be wrecked by their new developments. He also doesn’t admit the fact that Louis has feelings for Harry, which makes him feel guilty when they get intimate.

“Things weren’t weird after the other night. Why would it be different now?” Harry asks, voice so soothing that Louis could almost forget that they were in a club dancing together to loud music.

Louis has no proper response unless he wants to admit his feelings, which he certainly doesn’t want to do, so he instead turns around in Harry’s hold and loops a hand around the nape of Harry’s neck, pulling down to have their lips meet. Louis is done holding back, he can feel guilty about this later.

Harry kisses back with no hesitation, sliding his hands from where they were at his hips to Louis’s jaw, cradling his cheeks like he is delicate. The touch is so tender Louis could cry so he instead turns the kiss into something less intimate and into a rougher kiss, biting at Harry’s lip lightly and swiping his tongue over Harry’s lower lip. Harry is so perfect, Louis was kind of hoping Harry wasn’t a good kisser. Of course, he was wrong.

Harry makes sure to slow him down, kissing him like he has all the time in the world to do so. He parts his lips but not to allow Louis entrance, instead licking into Louis’s mouth gently and continuing to cradle his head softly, kissing him deep and slow. The kiss is enough to distract Louis, feeling his knees grow weak as he let himself be kissed in such a way, a way he had never been kissed before, and he fists Harry’s shirt in a feeble attempt at gaining control of himself. He lets out a whine when he realizes there is no way he would gain control, and Harry growls into his mouth and sucks his lower lip into his mouth before pulling away, eyeing Louis hungrily. 

“Sh-should we go tell the others we are leaving?” Louis asks breathlessly, letting go of Harry’s shirt to smooth his palms over the silk. He gulps, licking his lips afterwards.

“You should see yourself, haven’t even really started and you already look a wreck,” Harry says, and even though the words seem cocky, he actually just looks in awe as he brushes his thumb over Louis’s lips, licking his own. Then he nodded and let Louis lead the way to the others.

“We are heading home, feeling a bit tired. Stay safe, please,” Louis waves at his friends and their friends, smiling softly, even as he hears Mary shout to him to use protection or something. He rolls his eyes considering vampires don’t even carry sexual diseases but laughs good naturedly as they leave, Harry driving them back home since he didn’t actually drink his shot and Louis had taken two.

They arrive home shortly after and walk inside, kicking their shoes off and dropping the keys into the bowl before they head upstairs. Harry ushers Louis into Louis’s bedroom but he only gets a few steps in before Harry is up against him yet again, sucking marks into his neck like his life depends on it. Louis pulls himself free of Harry to tug his shirt off and mumble to the other vampire to take off his shirt as well. Within seconds Harry has his top off and is unbuckling his pants as well as dropping them down. Louis takes a bit long trying to take off his tight jeans after he kicked off his shoes but when they are both finally in their underwear, they meet in a kiss. 

The kiss is more rushed than before, with Louis sliding his hands up Harry’s rather chiseled chest in an attempt to drive Harry as wild as Louis feels like he is being driven. Harry emits a low, possessive growl as he slides his hands over Louis’s boy shorts clad ass, gripping his cheeks harshly and then thumbing over them gently. It makes Louis’s cheeks heat up but he doesn’t protest, instead he detaches his lips from Harry’s and begins sucking a mark on Harry’s collarbone in retaliation, listening to the pleased low grumbles Harry makes in response. It’s enough to get Louis fully hard again and apparently the same for Harry, who begins walking them back to the bed.

Louis pulls back to let himself fall onto the bed but he pushes himself up onto his elbows right after, licking his lips as Harry lowers himself over him, parting his thighs so that he is in between them and grinds downwards, making Louis's head fall back. At the newfound exposure of his neck, Harry takes to sucking marks there, paying attention to one spot in particular and making Louis mewl out pathetic little noises as he reaches up one hand to tangle in his curls.

Harry growls in a pleased manner at that, detaching his lips only to kiss him again. When he pulls back, Louis falls flat onto the bed this time and lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, knowing he already looked like a mess just from this.

A content rumble sounds when Harry gazes down at him and then he gets off the bed to tug Louis's underwear off of him and then kicks off his own. The fact that they are both naked makes Louis feel a little lightheaded.

Harry climbs back up to be in his space and it's then that Louis realizes exactly how big Harry is, and not even just his dick (which is rather big, let’s be honest). Harry completely dwarfs Louis in a way that would normally irritate him but actually just makes him feel pretty and small. Harry takes back to sucking marks, seemingly not satisfied with what he had done just before, but Louis wants him now.

Louis lets out a whine as he slides the hand not in Harry’s hair down to Harry’s dick, wrapping his hand around him and give him a tentative stroke, licking his lips in the hopes that this would get Harry’s attention to the matter at hand.

Harry let out a moan when Louis starts playing with him, unable to help the little thrust his hips give when he finally is given attention. Louis likes this, a small smile forming on his lips as he feels precum slide onto his hand. He makes use of it, using it to make the slide easier, and begins to jerk Harry off in earnest, loving the noises escaping his lips. 

It’s when the noises turn a bit needy that Harry pulls back, grabbing his hand and stilling him, chest heaving from where Louis assumes he’s trying not to come. Louis flushes, pleased he can get Harry worked up so quickly with only his hand. 

“If you keep this up, I’m gonna come,” Harry finally breathes out, using his free hand to reach up and brush a stray hair from Louis’s face affectionately. Louis tries to ignore how vulnerable he feels under his gaze.

“Isn’t that the plan, though, big boy?” Louis asks, and wow, he sounds like a porn star even to his own ears. He flushes embarrassingly, glancing away from Harry’s eyes. He forgets how breathy his voice gets when he lets himself talk during times like this.

“ ‘S not how I wanna come though, baby,” Harry smirks, finally managing to get Louis’s hand off of him, where his cock is red and angry, standing straight up and begging for Louis to do something. He wants to get his mouth on him. The thought has his mouth watering.

The words finally hit him, and he meets Harry’s eyes again, licking his lips as he turns his head to the side, faking coy, “Oh? Then how do you wanna come?”

Harry furrows his brows, like he’s really thinking about it, but Louis can tell he already knows what he wants. It feels like ages before Harry finally says, in a much deeper voice that Louis knows isn’t fake, “Wanna eat you out and then come on your ass.”

Louis inhales sharply at that. Nobody has ever eaten him out before. It was something that he found out about only a few years prior and barely understood how it could feel good but if Harry wanted to try…

“I- okay. We can make that happen, Hazza,” Louis agrees, flipping over so that he was on his stomach now and crawling up the bed, practically presenting himself to Harry. When Harry lets out a growl that sounds like it’s been ripped from him, Louis can tell he likes what he sees.

Harry is on him in an instant, large hands on his cheeks and spreading him apart, which makes Louis let out a small, choked sound as he drops to his elbows, ass high in the air.

Harry is silent for a minute, long enough to make Louis squirm a bit, before he is kissing his cheeks sweetly. He lets out a moan, “You’re so pretty, Lou. God, everywhere, you’re pretty everywhere.”

Louis flushes, about to tell Harry to shut up because he doesn’t know if he can handle compliments like this from a guy who isn’t interested in him unless its fucking him, but then Harry’s mouth is on his hole like he anticipated Louis would snap at him, kissing and licking his hole slowly at first, like he was testing out the waters. Louis understands why people enjoy this so much.

Slowly, Harry builds up a momentum, lapping at his hole like he’s dying of thirst and Louis is water. It makes Louis red in the face but he also can’t help the noises escaping his lips. ‘Uh uh uh’s and little chants of ‘Harry’ leave his lips so embarrassingly that he resigns himself to biting his pillow to keep quiet.

When Harry can’t hear him anymore, he growls, and somehow Louis understands what that means as he releases the pillow from his teeth and lets out a loud whimper as Harry sucks on his hole. He’ll blame it on the animalistic side that comes with being a vampire. Speaking of, Louis can tell his eyes are bright gold by now and his fangs have dropped since a long time ago, when he stopped avidly trying to keep them from dropping. His pillow now has a tear on it, sadly.

He has better things to think about, like how Harry finally wiggles his tongue in further and is now fucking him with it. Louis can’t help it, he falls to the bed, the only part of him still up being his ass as Harry holds him there.

“Harry- Hazza, gonna come,” He says, voice more slurred than he thought it would be as Harry sucks his hole. God, this is too much, Louis can feel tears leaking out of the sides of his eyes as the pleasure becomes too much.

He never thought he was the type to cry during sex but apparently being eaten out is enough to push him over the edge. That’s what he likes to tell himself anyway, because if this is just something he does for Harry, he’s going to be significantly disturbed by his own infatuation.

Harry let a moan rip from his lips as he laps at Louis’s hole faster than before, eating him out like he’s wild for Louis, which is a crazy enough thought that Louis comes, whining out Harry’s name and letting a few more tears fall as pleasure racks his body. Harry keeps eating him out until Louis is too sensitive and tries to pull his ass away.

Then Harry is getting up, crawling over to Louis and sitting up on his knees. Louis turns his head so that he can look at him and reaches back to spread his ass, hoping the sight is appealing enough to Harry that he’ll take the hint and come already.

It apparently is, because Harry is quick to strip his cock as he comes all over Louis’s back and ass, making grunting noises as his fangs dig into his lip.

It’s just about the hottest thing Louis has ever seen, and if he hadn’t just come three seconds ago, he would now. Louis licks his lips, wishing he could get a taste of Harry’s come, but watches as Harry uses his speed to grab a wet towel and wipe him down. 

Louis turns over to the side of the bed that isn’t damp with come and sweat and sighs, curling into a ball as he tries to drift off to sleep. Harry returns after throwing the rag somewhere and curls himself around Louis, making a pleased noise as he kisses one of the hickeys he left behind, “Night, Lou.”

“Night, Big Boy,” Louis sighs, letting Harry cuddle up to him. So much for fucking Harry out of his system.


End file.
